LA VISION
by ElMontaraz
Summary: Los anhelos pueden convertirse en la fuerza motora que los haga realidad.


**LA VISION**

Se sentía tan agobiada y triste que dejó caer su cuerpo casi como si fuese un inerte cuerpo sin vida. Se desplomó simplemente, y sintió la suavidad del amplio sillón de la sala envolver su cuerpo casi como si se tratase de un gigante repleto de pelo terso y cálido. "El destino me está jugando una broma, maldito destino… no es justo" creyó musitar en voz alta y por un momento se sintió observada, increpada por su propia imaginación que le desdibujaba ojos en cada rincón de la sala. Echo fugaces y fieras miradas como si de balas se tratasen a la espacio de la habitación y por un momento sintió el alivio de la soledad.

- ¿Sarah? – Dijo su madrastra - ¿Estás bien?

"¡No te metas! ¡¿Qué te importa?!", pensó.

- Sí, solo que me quede dormida en el sillón – Mintió dulcificando la voz sarcásticamente y bajando la vista hacía un punto muerto en el suelo. La mujer la miró desconfiada y se marchó. Dos hojas secas y de un claro color sepia se colaron en el interior de la sala cuando la puerta se abrió, con ellas la brisa fría y el rumor de la tormenta que ya comenzaba a bañar los tejados. Por un momento se mantuvo quieta, con la mirada perdida y aquella agobiante sensación en su pecho. El corazón le atenazaba oprimiéndole con fuerza, las hojas sepias se pasearon frente a su vista y por un momento creyó que aquellas se retorcían sobre sí mismas cambiando de forma. Ambas se deslizaban sobre la habitación apeadas una a la otra, "parecen una pareja danzando", pensó. Las hojas se movían de aquí para allá, impulsadas como por una mística brisa. Pronto, el sonido del rose que aquellas producían en la alfombra comenzó a convertirse en una suave melodía, una canción que en su interior yacía resguardada de la chusma ávida de secretos íntimos y delatores. Nuevamente se sintió observada, pero era tan cálida aquella sensación que esta vez hizo caso omiso a su entorno. Las hojas seguían su danza sobre la alfombra produciendo un adormecimiento en sus sentidos, vacilo un instante mientras alargaba la mano para tomarlas y entonces un rumor se coló en sus oídos captando toda su atención. Una alfombra de delicado césped verde se extendía frente a sus ojos, una rica colina repleta de flores se divisaba más allá y por encima de esta un blanco castillo que esgrimía soberbiamente sus banderines en las torres. Como pudo y soportando un fuerte mareo se incorporó y contempló aquello sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían. La brisa jugueteo con sus cabellos y meció con suavidad su delicado vestido. Bajo la vista y se miró, estaba vestida como si de una reina se tratase. El mareo iba ya disminuyendo por lo que se atrevió a dar unos pasos, estaba descalza y podía sentir las tiernas hojas verdes bajo la planta de sus pies, no habría allí nada que pudiese lastimarla - ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? – Se dijo así misma. Y como empujada desde la frente alguien le dijo:

- Está lloviendo… no puedo salir así.

Volvió su rostro en busca de la persona que le hablaba y vio a su madrastra subir las escaleras en dirección hacia las habitaciones. La fría brisa de la tormenta le provocó un escalofrío que pronto recorrió toda su espalda, algo golpeaba sus pies descalzos. Bajo la vista y casi como con asombro contemplo a aquel par de hojas sepias, que ahora yacían separadas en el piso. Se sintió nuevamente vacía, pero esta vez la sensación era aún más profunda, dos lágrimas rodaron sobre su mejilla. Encorvó su cuerpo y se sentó inmóvil en el sillón y dejando fluir toda su angustia ahogo en un profundo llanto todo su dolor. Un llanto silencioso y austero. Su madrastra paso junto a ella ignorando su condición. El silencio y la soledad abarcaron a pleno el interior de la casa, y sin darse cuenta la noche la despertó recostada entre las sombras de la sala. Se incorporó lentamente, la tormenta arreciaba con fuerza en las ventanas, su mano se apoyó en el almohadón en donde había estado recostada su cabeza, humedeciéndose. Se la acercó a su rostro y la observó cómo no entendiendo por completo el por qué de aquello. Luego recordó el llanto y la sensación de sopor en su pecho. Se levantó y caminó como hipnotizada hacía la ventana. Los vidrios se mostraban mortecinos. Estiró la mano y la posó sobre uno de estos. Algo cosquilleo en sus pies durante un rato sin captar su atención. Luego retrocedió como impulsada por un espíritu hacía el sillón. Dio dos pasos y luego un suave crujido invadió de lleno sus sentidos. Bajo la vista y sobre la alfombra vio una de las hojas sepia desecha en pequeños pedazos, dobló sus rodillas y junto uno a uno aquellos trozos como si se tratase de un pequeño gorrión lastimado por la tormenta. Junto también la otra hoja, que aún permanecía entera y subió las escaleras en dirección a su habitación.

Se dejó caer en la cama, sumida entre las sombras y apeando a su pecho aquellos trozos pensando que a su propio corazón contenía en un puño. Pensó en aquello por un momento y en su cabeza resonaron como eco imágenes confusas e incoherentes, cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por aquel murmullo de remembranza que en su interior parecía estar contándole otra historia. Sin darse cuenta repitió en un murmullo aquella frase que por tantos años le había acompañado:

- Tú no tienes poder sobre mí…

"Escaleras", pensó.

- Yo salte… - Se dijo así misma. Guardo silencio por un momento y luego musitó – Y todo se deshizo. Se incorporó sentándose en la cama y abriendo el puño miro los pedazos de aquella hoja reseca. La tristeza invadió por un momento su pecho una vez más pero esta vez contuvo las lágrimas, cerró con fuerza los ojos y murmuró casi como en un conjuro un grupo de palabras incoherentes.

- Solo témeme, ámame, haz lo que te digo y seré tu esclavo – Le dijo el Mago extendiendo hacía ella aquel esférico cristal que parecía contener en su interior la plenitud de una vida de ensueño.

Confundida miro a su entorno, bajo la vista y revoloteo los ojos de aquí para allá como intentando explicarse aquello que estaba viendo. Finalmente fundió su mirada en la de aquel hombre místico que le ofrecía lo que ella tanto anhelaba y susurró:

- Solo deja ir a mi hermano… - Dio un paso y luego un segundo, Jareth bajo el cristal y sonrió como si una brisa suave y fresca le acabase de de devolver todas sus fuerzas.

El tiempo pasó tan rápidamente que no podía creerlo. Cada vez que él la encontraba intentaba evitarlo pero siempre lograba encontrar la manera de cumplir lo que ella quería. Camino extendiendo los brazos como un ave y corrió libremente por aquella verde pradera. Una colina repleta de hojas blancas surgió bajo sus pies en su corrida y como atraída por un mágico sentimiento se volvió. La pradera se extendía fértil hasta donde la vista alcanzaba y más allá, por encima de la pradera el castillo blanco esgrimiendo regios banderines. La guardia real estaba comenzando su relevo, y los clarines resonaron como truenos en la distancia. Luego un murmullo llegó a sus oídos y creyó escuchar a alguien decir que estaba lloviendo y que debía primero buscar algo con que cubrirse. Creyó escuchar unos pasos ascender una escalera. Una sensación amarga comenzó a crecer en su pecho y entonces sus ojos se fijaron en dos hojas secas que jugueteaban sobre el césped. Una cálida brisa primaveral abrigo su descenso y tomándolas susurró:

- Le he dejado que tenga todo el poder sobre mi… - las lanzó al aire como quién libera un ave de su encierro y estas se mecieron en la brisa mientras descendían. Al posarse en el suelo se tornaron verdes y vivas, de su incipiente tallo surgieron raíces y de estas un pequeño tronco del cual surgieron vivas flores blancas. Sarah las observó con felicidad y tomando su calzado descendió en dirección hacia el castillo.


End file.
